


User Since (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012337">User Since</a> by rageprufrock. </p><p>Author's summary: </p><p>To: PC (loyaltothedream@hushmail.com)<br/>From: Buck (bucky1956@yahoo.com)<br/>Subject: Report!<br/>Date: May 10, 2012</p><p>Phil — where the hell are you, man? Let us know if you're all right, or if there's anything we can do to help. HQ's freaking the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Since (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [User Since](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012337) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



### Cover

A wonderful gift from [Emiliana](http://emilianadarling.tumblr.com/post/65978643170/fic-rec-user-since-by-rageprufrock-and-podfic)!

### Length

27 minutes, 13 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 17 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/user-since-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/User-gd).

### Reader's notes

I really like reading epistolary works, and I was in the mood for something varied and emotional as a break from a long fic that is 99% the POV character being in deep denial.

For anyone listening to the podfic first, I made two minor adaptations for purposes of reading out loud: I added the word, "link," after any hyperlink in the text, and I omitted subsequent phone numbers in an exchange of texts between two people.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than mint-condition trading cards.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14591.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2419306.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1832012.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/744049.html).)


End file.
